Jehovah Witness The Double Shock
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Two Jehovah witness lean of Jack name and they seeing double.


**TITLE: Jehovah Witness The Double Shock**

**AUTHOR: Alimoo1971**

**RATING:**

**SPOILERS:**

**CATEGORY:**

**PAIRINGS: Jack/Sam**

**SUMMARY: Two Jehovah's Witnesses learn of Jack's name and they see double.**

**SEQUEL: Jehovah's Witnesses, Jehovah Witness, not Again**

**ARCHIVE: Fanficion**

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest. **

**FEED BACK: Yes Please **

**NOTES: I was thinking about this story, so I decided to write it.**

**SONGS:**

Joan and Mary walk into an electronic shop to look at a new washing machine. They walked past the TV display when Joan stopped and looked at the large TV "Mary look at this" Mary walked back to where Joan is and saw it was the president of the united states at the podium.

"Come on we are looking at washing machines." Mary said

"No look and watch"

"Why it just the president"

"I know that, it him remember about nine months ago a man answered the door in his boxer shorts, with his… you know sticking out" joan said

"you mean the one with baby"

"Yes"

"what about him"

"He in the air force, I just saw him"

"no way"

"watch" they turn to the TV and watch.

At the white house the president Henry Haze introduced the media the last of his team and what they would be doing for the next four years. "I like you all to meet my new chief of staff general Jonathan Jack O'Neill whom I have the privilege of knowing in the past four years" Jack stepped forward as the media took photos of Jack.

"Daddy" Jack turned and smiled as he crouched down as little girl walked quickly as she could to him. He picked her up in his arms as they hugged, then she turned to the media and smiled at them.

"General what is your daughter named" one of the reporters asked Jack step ford

"her name is Grace Hannah Samantha Carter O'Neill with two 'l's'. There was another General O'Neil, with one 'L' who got no sense of humor" Every one laugh and chuckled including the president.

"Mummy a general" Grace said

"General O'Neill what is your wife's name" Jack turned to the doorway and gave his head a nudge. Everyone turned to see a pregnant women walk in and stood next to Jack

"This is general Samantha Carter, my wife who is also head of research and development for NASA, NORAD and pentagon. At the moment as you can see, she on maternity leave till next year"

"General Carter what is it that you do"

"I'm a doctor in theory astophysistest and mechanics"

"Why did you and General O'neill started having a family so late in life" Sam turn to Jack then back to the media

"I've been under his command for nine years. I would have transferred but we both were needed and we both are happy" then she and Jack stood back just as the president stepped forward to announce the next person on his list.

Back at the shop the two women were shocked with what they saw and heard. "We should tell Peter the general name"

"I agree, let go and sort out washing machine"

"Yeah" they walk over to where the washing machines are.

Fifteen minutes later they walked out of the shop and walked back to the van when they saw a young couple in their twenties walking towards them with their arms around each other. The women look pregnant. When the two women got into the van they look at each other

"did you see what i saw" joan asked

"Yeah that couple look like the two generals but younger"

"I agree, no one would believe us"

"that true, let's go home"

"good idea"

Three months later Joan, Mary and the minster walk up to a house on a cool spring morning. The minster ring the doorbell and waited. Then he rang it again

"Yeah hang on, i'M coming" they heard footsteps then the door unlock and it swung open "Yeah what is it"

Joan and Mary look at the guy in shock then they fainted "Jon close the door" They heard yelling coming from inside the house. the minster looks at the guy in shock then the door slam closes.

"Sam why did you do that"

"Put your robe on" Jon look down then relies he answered the door buck naked and hard on, he look back to Sam

"no wonder the two women fainted" He said smiling as he put his robe on while Sam open the door and step outside and crouch down to check on the two women when the minster look up to Sam and was shocked then he fainted

"jon you better call for three amburlances"

"ok" He said when he saw the guy fainted

Half an hour later the three Jehovah's witnesses were in hospital being checked out then released. When they were outside the hospital they look at each other

"John now you believe us about the young couple that look like General O'Neill and General Carter"

"I do, I was shocked when the door open"

"Same here John"

"Let go and get the car and home and don't tell anyone about what we saw and what happened"

"no one will believe us any way"

"that true" they walk over to the taxi stand while jon talking to Jack though skype.

"Hey Jack how the family"

"Great how's yours"

"great, you are not going to believe what happened to Sam and me this morning"

"what happened"

"three jehovah witness showed up early this morning, I answered the door buck naked" Jack laugh

"that happen to me about three, four years ago"

"Really did you make the women faint"

"No did that happen to you"

"Yeah and the guy that was with them, he took one look at Sam and fainted. I called for three amberlances"

"I wonder if they saw Sam and me on the news the past week and then saw you and Sam"

"could be after all Sam and i do look like younger you and your Sam"

"True. I don't think you will see them again in a hurry"

"True, I better go, leaving country for five days" Jack knew jom means that the SG team he on going off world

"Ok have fun"

"always do" then the link was cut.

The End.


End file.
